This invention has reference to vehicle transmission systems.
Vehicles, for example lorries and coaches, are driven by transmission systems which include a gear box which is connected to the driving wheels by a transmission shaft and a differential mechanism. In such a system the vehicle main frame is supported on the driving wheels by leaf springs. These leaf springs serve not only to support the vehicle frame but also act to transmit acceleration and braking forces from the driving wheels to the main frame of the vehicle both while the vehicle is being driven by the vehicle engine and while the brakes are being applied to cause the vehicle to decelerate.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,512 to provide a support bearing for a vehicle drive shaft formed of two annuli having a curved outer bearing surface with a surrounding housing but this bearing is not capable of assisting in propelling the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle transmission system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle transmission system in which the transmission is able not only to accommodate changes in the transmission system as the vehicle traverses uneven surfaces but also provides an effective driving connection between the engine vehicle main frame for transmitting acceleration and braking forces from the driving wheels to the engine and vehicle main frame.